


Skiing and Hot Coco

by rye03



Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Skiing, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rye03/pseuds/rye03
Summary: A simple ski trip gone wrong?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Skiing and Hot Coco

**Author's Note:**

> When I tell you that part of this actually happened to me...
> 
> (I'll tell you which part at the end...)

"LOUUUUUUU" I barely heard over the screaming crowd as the show ended. The boys and I all ran to the changing rooms to get out of our stage clothes and into our street clothes.  
"Did you not hear me calling you???!!" I heard Harry say as I felt him hug me from behind.  
"Maybe, maybe not!" I said turning around in his arms so I could give him a quick peck on the lips, "but right now I need to get dressed and so do you, and as much as I love hugging you, you need to let go love." I turned back around still in Harry's arms and he left to go get dressed.  
—————  
I woke with an empty bed and the sound of shuffling in the background. As I sat up I saw Harry in the doorway, "Lou, come on! You need to help me pack!!! Do you not remember what we're doing today???" He said a little irritated. Then it clicked.  
"SKIING!!!!!!" I yelled hoping I didn't wake anyone in the hotel. We packed our things and as soon as our things were packed we were off!!!  
————  
We got our boots and skis, and may I say that they are hella hard to walk in. We started to ski to the first and easiest hill and Harry fell. Of course, this lanky beast would fall just getting to the lift, but he's my lanky beast and that is all that really matters even if I can't call him mine in public. It took us 10 minutes and me falling on my bum to find out how to get up. When we finally got to the lift we tried to get on together but I was too far away from the middle and I hit my head on the side of the lift and fell. They stopped the lift and Harry jumped off of the chair and came back to get me, I got up and we went to the back of the line to try again. By the time we were finally off the lift we got to the hill we were exhausted which was insane to me because we jump around on a hot stage for hours and we have been "skiing" for about 20 minutes. We started down the hill and everything was fine until I lost control and started barreling towards Harry. We collided and rolled down the hill and I swear if we were in a cartoon we would have made a giant snowball. When we hit the bottom of the hill we got up and tried again, and again, and again. We tried until we grew hungry and decided to walk into the food court that the resort provided. We both got hot chocolate and some pizza and sat enjoying each other's company.  
After lunch, we headed to another hill to try again. Once we got the hang of it, it was pretty easy! Harry always stuck behind me because he was scared of going too fast. We decided we should go on a "More Difficult" hill so we went to the lift and as we were halfway to the other side the lift got stuck. But I wasn't scared because Harry was next to me.  
"Haz, thank you for taking me skiing this is amazing... I mean this situation that we are in right now isn't great but, you know what I mean!" I said and Harry looked at me his eyes had a hint of mischief in then as he said, "Really? I think this situation is great!" Then his lips were on mine, and this kiss wasn't like any kiss that we have shared before. This kiss was slow and peaceful and confident like he didn't care if management wanted us together or if anyone saw us. It was just me and Harry, and that is how I like it. Over an hour we stayed in the lift but I didn't mind because we shared lazy kisses and talked. In all honestly, this was the best day on tour so far.

**Author's Note:**

> It was the struggle to get on the ski lift... I literally smacked my head on the pole trying to get on and my friend had to jump off the lift (she was only a few feet from the area where you get on) to come back to get me. In the same trip I fell and slid into a ditch and couldn't get out and my friend had to get someone to pull me out... I'm not the best skier.


End file.
